Jurassic Park: Survivor
by Andrew Wallace
Summary: Based on my upcoming fanfilm, it is the story of three teenagers trying to save their friend from InGen's creatures in a remote forest.


JURASSIC PARK: SURVIVOR  
  
Characters  
  
MAX, the adventurous and curious leader. RACHEL, the cautious and intelligent girl. BEN, the headstrong and troublesome one. LAUREN, our sweet little adventurer.  
  
Ext. Jungle- Day  
  
We see RACHEL, holding the camcorder and running for her life. The camcorder keeps looking back.  
  
RACHEL Oh God, oh God, oh God!  
  
There is a snarl and the video cuts off.  
  
Ext. Jungle- Night  
  
MAX, BEN and LAUREN search around. RACHEL has gone missing from her home to prove a point. Max is holding the camcorder.  
  
MAX Rachel's camcorder! (beat) I can't believe she ran off to HERE.  
  
LAUREN She thought something was here.  
  
BEN How long we got?  
  
MAX I'd say three hours about. Otherwise, we're stuck here for the night.  
  
BEN Oh. That's just great.  
  
LAUREN Look!  
  
Lauren points to a cap on the floor, torn to shreds. Ben picks it up.  
  
BEN Shit, it's been torn up.  
  
MAX Everybody watch your guard. I have a feeling we are not alone.  
  
There is a hiss from the jungle. Ben pulls out a gun. Lauren freaks.  
  
LAUREN What the hell! Where did THAT come from?  
  
BEN Brought it just in case. Max asked me to.  
  
Lauren frowns at Max.  
  
MAX We have to have protection, Lauren. Anything could be out here.  
  
LATER ON  
  
The group gets further when there is a crunch. The trio turns to see a SPINOSAURUS moving nearby. Ben aims his gun.  
  
MAX Don't shoot, it hasn't seen us!  
  
LAUREN My God, is that a DINOSAUR?  
  
MAX I think so.  
  
BEN What is it doing here?  
  
Max shrugs. The animal sniffs the air, then notices them. It roars and begins chase. Ben prepares to fire but remembers.  
  
BEN (CONT'D) The bullets are in my bag!  
  
LAUREN You dumbass!  
  
The group begins to run as the animal starts to catch up. They make it into the jungle as the Spinosaurus fails to break through the twigs. There are sighs all around.  
  
MAX That was close.  
  
BEN I'll put the clip into the gun.  
  
But before Ben can reach into his bag, the Spinosaurus bursts through the treetops and chases them off. The group gets away into a jungle too deep for him to get through.  
  
Ext. Field- Night  
  
The trio move through a field, tired. Max looks around nervously.  
  
MAX Do you know where we are?  
  
VOICE About a kilometre away from home.  
  
The trio turns to see RACHEL in a tree, with a small smile.  
  
BEN Rachel! We thought you were dead!  
  
RACHEL I almost was, Ben. But I played it cool.  
  
MAX Almost?  
  
RACHEL These things the size of, well, us attacked me. That's why I was in the tree.  
  
Lauren helps her out.  
  
LAUREN I don't want to be mean, but we should get going. We've got about two hours to get back to the maintenance road before we miss our pick-up. We, uh, got slightly lost.  
  
RACHEL I remember the way, don't worry. (Beat) Come on.  
  
Ext. Game Trail- Night  
  
Max looks at his watch. Rachel yawns slightly.  
  
MAX There is one thing I'm confused about.  
  
RACHEL Go on, Max, what is it?  
  
MAX Why are they still here if they can escape to the outside world, to the civilised world?  
  
RACHEL It's pretty obvious. How did you get in? Via a locked gate and down the stairs three and a half stories? Then climb down a three-storey cliff?  
  
MAX Okay, that's agreeable. This place may be shaped like a giant, six-storey crater but what about the animals? Why don't we hear them?  
  
RACHEL You do, but you immediately think of them as something else. You can't see the animals, so you assume they are wolves or foxes or cows.  
  
MAX What about Pteranodons?  
  
RACHEL Purely nocturnal. Anyway, they are so small you don't even see them at night.  
  
BEN How do you know this?  
  
RACHEL Before I came here, I broke into some classified documents owned by InGen. I boned up on the dinosaurs around here.  
  
LAUREN How industrious.  
  
Ben gives Lauren a 'look'. Lauren lips: what?  
  
RACHEL Aren't they beautiful?  
  
Rachel points at the BRACHIOSAURUS, swaying their heads in the treetops. An ANKYLOSAURUS snorts from the ferns. While Max and Lauren walk ahead, Ben turns to Rachel.  
  
BEN Why did you have to come here and prove your point?  
  
RACHEL Why did YOU have to come here? We broke up a month ago, Ben. You're not my boyfriend.  
  
BEN Then who is? Who is your caring boyfriend, that you wanted rescuing from?  
  
Rachel glances for a moment at Max. Ben is gobsmacked.  
  
BEN (CONT'D) Max? You like MAX?  
  
RACHEL That's right. Does it matter to you?  
  
BEN He's my best friend.  
  
RACHEL Mine as well, Ben! You are unbelievable.  
  
Rachel walks off. Ben seems shocked. A GALLIMIMUS looks at him from the bushes.  
  
BEN What the hell are you looking at?  
  
Ext. Jungle- Night  
  
The group moves slowly through the jungle, missing sharp twigs and low branches. There is a holler. Rachel's eyes open wide. Max notices.  
  
MAX What's wrong?  
  
RACHEL They are here.  
  
MAX What are?  
  
Rachel looks around in fear.  
  
RACHEL Velociraptors.  
  
LAUREN Raptors?  
  
BEN What are raptors?  
  
RACHEL Carnivores.  
  
Max heads quickly through the jungle.  
  
RACHEL (CONT'D) Max, be careful!  
  
Ben doesn't notice the VELOCIRAPTOR moving behind him. It jumps out on him and raises its toe claw. Seconds later Max appears with a SNAKE. He throws it on the raptor, distracting it. Ben gets up and starts firing. The raptor bursts with blood and the group begins running. They come to a small shed and hide in there.  
  
INSIDE SHED  
  
Max breathes heavily, and Ben looks at his cut leg. Rachel and Lauren look around.  
  
BEN Are we safe?  
  
LAUREN Sure.  
  
BEN My leg hurts. (Beat) Make sure I get to the morgue okay.  
  
The others smile at his witty humour. There is a snarl and a raptor head bursts through a small window. Max knocks it away.  
  
MAX I think we're trapped.  
  
Max looks at his watch.  
  
MAX (CONT'D) And with under an hour to go!  
  
RACHEL Did you bring your mobile?  
  
Max feels around for it and checks it. There's one message. He reads it, with a slight shock.  
  
MAX A flying dinosaur has attacked one of the street's houses.  
  
LAUREN Anyone dead?  
  
MAX No, but two people have been left severely injured. My mom didn't say much, except that we should really be careful.  
  
Int. Shed- Later On  
  
Ben sneaks out, but the others catch him.  
  
MAX Dude, where the hell are you going?  
  
BEN To get some power on in here. The generator is just along the side.  
  
LAUREN One of them can get you.  
  
BEN I think they are gone.  
  
RACHEL Are you sure?  
  
Ben smiles and leaves. Lauren gets ready to close the door.  
  
BEN Don't do that. (Beat) If they are here, I'm gonna want to run in quickly.  
  
He heads out and Lauren gapes out the door.  
  
LAUREN There is something there.  
  
Max and Rachel move over.  
  
MAX What is there?  
  
LAUREN Two animals, camouflaged in the jungle over there. By the fence.  
  
RACHEL I see them. with horns! Carnotaurus. My God, Carnotaurus.  
  
MAX Carnivores, if I'm not mistaken. This must be THEIR territory.  
  
LAUREN We need to get Ben.  
  
MAX I'll go!  
  
RACHEL No, I will.  
  
Rachel disappears. Moments later, Rachel and Ben appear gasping.  
  
BEN Thanks for the warning.  
  
Ben walks over to a switch and light illuminates the whole shed. He shows them a map of the land.  
  
BEN (CONT'D) I found this outside. According to this map, the maintenance road that gets away from here is about half a kilometre away. Now I've just found a car that can get us there. so how about it?  
  
MAX Did you check the car?  
  
BEN It's gas-powered and there's enough gas to get us there.  
  
RACHEL What about the Carnotaurus?  
  
Lauren shows them the gun.  
  
LAUREN You'd better be going.  
  
The group dives out of the shed and Lauren starts firing. A Carnotaurus races forward and attacks her. Rachel is about to go back for her.  
  
MAX It's too late for her! COME ON!  
  
Rachel continues to run.  
  
Int. Car- Night  
  
Ben, Max and Rachel climb into the car and start driving. There is a blood- curdling scream, then silence. Rachel is in denial.  
  
RACHEL I can't believe. dead.  
  
BEN I know. she risked her life for us. But we can't stay here. We have to go.  
  
Rachel nods and they start driving away.  
  
MAX We've got forty minutes to get to the main road.  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER  
  
The car is almost there. Suddenly a large object races passed the window.  
  
MAX Shit, what was that?  
  
BEN It looked like that creature from when we first arrived here.  
  
RACHEL What creature?  
  
MAX It had a fin. it's called Spinosaurus, I think.  
  
There is a roar and the camera turns.  
  
Ext. Jungle- Night  
  
Seconds later, the group is running. The Spinosaurus is right behind them.  
  
RACHEL It's catching up.  
  
They come to the way out. The gate won't open.  
  
BEN We're fucking screwed, it won't open!  
  
MAX We're dead.  
  
Ben shakes his head. He whips out the gun.  
  
BEN Climb over. I'll stop the Spinosaurus.  
  
RACHEL That's suicide!  
  
Ben kisses her.  
  
BEN Goodbye, Rachel.  
  
Max climbs over, then Rachel climbs over. They escape up and more uphill. In the background there is a roar and we-  
  
Fade to: Maintenance Road- Night  
  
Max and Rachel make it to the maintenance road. Rachel is in self-pity.  
  
RACHEL I can't believe I told Ben that I never liked him.  
  
MAX It's not your fault, Rachel. You didn't know this would happen.  
  
Rachel looks around.  
  
RACHEL What do you think will happen to it?  
  
MAX Destroyed, hopefully. Some things just shouldn't be here.  
  
A PTERANODON glides by.  
  
RACHEL You really think that?  
  
Max smiles.  
  
MAX No.  
  
The Pteranodon flies off into the distance.  
  
THE END 


End file.
